1:27
by Lyndaura
Summary: This is basically just me torturing Relena while confusing you at the same time. ^_^


Title: 1:27

Author: Lyndaura

Pairings: Some little 1+2 hints, 3+4 hints, Relena+1, Relena+Dorothy... how many more can I have?

Warnings: Weirdness, and a guess a little angst. I think I threw in a swear word or two, who knows?

Author's Notes: This is a big rip off of R.E.M.. So don't remind me, just read... I'm so sorry Jay.

  
  


1:27

  
  


An eight year old girl sat up in her bed, her face dripping with sweat and her heart pounding. The large Victorian room was still and silent except for the gracefully waving curtains. Relena held her breath. Who had opened the window? Relena clutched her pink floral blanket in an iron grip. 

  
  


The soft yellow moonlight sifted in through the curtains, and the dank night breeze swept through the room. Relena nervously turned towards her clock. The red lights sat frozen at 1:27 a.m. Relena shivered and entwined herself in the covers. Nothing had awakened her. Nothing was summoning her. It was all a scary figment of her imagination. 

  
  


As soon as Relena closed her eyes she felt fingers dance up her spine. Relena gasped and pulled away from them, whipping around to see what had touched her. The adrenaline pulsed through her veins. Her heart was pounding in her head as she searched the darkened room. A cloud lazily passed over the moon and the room became even darker, almost deeper. 

  
  


Relena's eyes darted rapidly around the room as she searched for the thing. She heard a man laugh behind her. It was a deep, rich yet menacing laugh. It was like it was the laugh of death itself. Relena violently twisted to see who it was, but she could see no one. 

  
  


Relena felt the fear begin at the bottom of her stomach. The sickening feeling then slowly crept up her throat, as the acid bubbled forth. The nausea was almost as bad as the knowledge that someone else was in her room.

  
  


Strangely, it never occurred to her to scream. It would have seemed so natural for an eight year old, but it was like the thing had a strangle hold on her voice. Sweat streaked down her tiny porcelain face. Tears boiled in her eyes, blurring her vision, but she quickly wiped them away. She had to see her attacker. 

  
  


A soft feminine voice echoed throughout the room. It was hard to decipher what the voice was saying. 

  
  


"You are so special princess, and one day you will see the glory of a peaceful world, but you must remember..." 

  
  


Relena strained to hear the whispered voice. For a moment, Relena thought that she had imagined the whole thing.

  
  


Then she heard the unmistakable voice again, but it was still too soft and muffled for her to decipher everything, but she heard it repeat itself, "Eleen."

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Relena watched as the odd boy drove away in the ambulance. The very same ambulance that she had called for him. He was truly remarkable. Relena had been so overwhelmed and bored before, but now she had a new object in mind. He was amazing and Relena could not compute the absolute danger and intensity of him. He was everything that she wanted to be. Relena felt like biting her lip. It was a silly childhood habit that she had picked up. Relena felt the excitement overflow from within her. Colour graced the edges of her cheek as she raised her hand. She was about to introduce herself to the long gone boy, but she felt a freezing wind rip at her clothing. 

  
  


She didn't know what made her, but she glanced down at the watch on her hand: 1:27.

  
  


She was standing beside a beach, so she knew that she should have expected nothing short of it, but there was something intangible about it. It was so familiar...

  
  


A dark chill crept up Relena's spine, and her school girl thoughts were swiftly silenced. Moments later Relena was thrown across the sand. Relena gave a startled whimper. She looked up, expecting to see a ghostly apparition or some sort, but she was at a loss. Relena placed a delicate hand on her burning chest. The hands that had pushed her were like fire. She lay for a moment trying to find her breath again. Tears streaked down her pale face. She was so scared. 

  
  


Tiny fingers brushed up against her throat and Relena squirmed away from them. Relena frantically looked for someone to help her but the road was deserted and it was too cold for anyone to go swimming.

  
  


"I'm here, I never left you my child. Never forget my princess..." there was a long pause and Relena couldn't breathe in fear of missing the next words, "Eleen's..."

  
  


The voice was still very unclear and full of distortion, but Relena could make out some of the words. Relena tried to strain to hear the other words, but they were too muffled and distant. It was like twenty people speaking at once. 

  
  


Relena clutched at her chest and throat protectively. It was too much. Who was doing this to her? Where was that boy? Relena wanted nothing more but to be held by him. Merely thinking of the dark haired, blue eyed Japanese boy relieved her.

  
  


"Eleen's what? Who are you? What do you want with me?" Relena finally found her voice. But the shore had become silent and still. Even the constant waves made no sound and Relena was left alone. 

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~ 

  
  


Relena shot straight up. She was laying in her bed. She glanced around the room but no one was there. Reaching over to her clock she saw the time: 1:27 am. She was probably still on Earth time.

  
  


Slowly and carefully she slid out of bed and walked to the adjoining bathroom. Her eyes were swollen and she had large black circles encompassing her normally vibrant eyes. Relena took her toothbrush and sourly scraped the hair off her teeth. After she was sure that her breath no longer resembled the stench of a dead cat, Relena wandered down the large staircase of her house. 

  
  


Relena lazily strode into the small kitchen and was surprised to find Heero, dressed in nothing but black boxers, sitting at her kitchen table drinking coffee and nibbling on some toast. It took a moment for her to find her voice again. 

  
  


"Hello Heero," Relena tried to hide the blush that was spreading over her face. She wrapped her pink bathrobe tightly over her body, covering her less than modest attire. 

  
  


"Cold?" Heero asked, Relena nodded her head, barely able to keep her eyes off of him. It was true though, the room was very cold.

  
  


Despite the coldness Relena could only focus on Heero. He was so perfect. His body was sculpted so... Relena stopped herself and went to get her own cup of coffee. 

  
  


Heero picked up the newspaper and skimmed over the front page, "You made the headlines again," Heero commented softly, "Front page," he added. 

  
  


"What did I do this time?" Relena giggled softly and strolled over to where Heero was sitting to see what the paper said.

  
  


Heero tilted his head just enough to let her see. 

  
  


The Whole World Watched as Queen Wed

  
  


Relena's hearts skipped a beat as she saw the picture of Heero in his tux and her in a glorious wedding gown. 

  
  


"Nice use of alliteration," Heero commented with some sarcasm, but then paused, "Are you okay?" Heero asked, a slight hint of concern in his voice. Relena knew that he had sensed her change in heart beat.

  
  


"Fine," Relena tore the paper from Heero's hands, "Let the whole world know that I have married the most amazing man in the universe," Relena smiled and Heero relaxed. Relena laughed softly and bent down to kiss Heero. 

  
  


Her eyes gently closed. 

  
  


"Have you forgotten me so soon? Do you not remember..." Relena froze with horror. Fingers wrapped around Relena's mouth, they were so cold that it burned. They snaked down her throat and Relena was paralyzed with fear. 

  
  


"Eleen's debt."

  
  


Not again. 

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Relena's eyes popped open. Her breathing was hard and forced. She looked around her. It was dark and cold. It was so cold. She was standing at the entrance to an alley. It had to be after midnight. Relena brought her watch up to her face: 1:27. Relena felt an eerie familiarity about the situation.

  
  


Relena's heart sped up as she strained her eyes to see. She could hear someone talking at the end of the alley. Relena struggled to hear, but it was muffled. She heard a second voice. They sounded familiar. Male. 

  
  


Heero. 

  
  


Relena rushed down the alley. She had to see him. Slowly, from the shadows, Heero emerged. He was with Duo. Relena could see him better now. He was bending down to say something to Duo. Relena knew that it was better to wait and not interrupt him. 

  
  


But as Heero leaned down, he didn't whisper anything to Duo. Relena stood in horror as all her dreams were ripped apart. Gently, Heero's lips met Duo's. Relena nearly retched as they progressed into a deep passionate kiss. 

  
  


Relena covered her mouth, and felt the hot bile bite at her throat.

  
  


"You always forget me. You don't remember..."

  
  


"Eleena's debt." 

Relena turned and ran away from the alleyway. There was nothing else for her to do. Heero saw her, but he never called after her. He just stood in Duo's arms, watching her run. 

  
  


It seemed as if she was running forever, but it took only a few minutes before Relena had to stop running, and she collapsed on the sidewalk. She leaned up against a fence and caught her breath. She felt rage, vengefulness, sadness, shock and betrayed all at the same time. Tears streaked down her face. How could Heero do this to her? Why Duo? Why not her? What had she had to deserve this?

  
  


"Is it you?" Relena asked, but no one answered. "You always tell me to remember you, is this some kind of cruel punishment for me forgetting you?" Relena screamed out, but again there was only silence. Relena sat and wept for all the things that she had lost in life. She felt the pressures of years of fighting for peace crash down on her. 

  
  


Relena turned to see whose fence she was leaning against and found that it was her own house. Relena smiled and sniffed, and then headed up the long driveway. 

  
  


Upon entering her house she felt so much better. Relena walked into the living room to find Dorothy reading a book. 

  
  


"Relena," Dorothy greeted and approached her putting down the book on the coffee table, "It's late, it's almost 1:30 in the morning. Relena, are you okay?" Dorothy's voice suddenly was filled with concern. 

  
  


"I'm just not feeling well, I had a tough night," Relena explained and Dorothy was quick to suggest some tea. 

  
  


"I'll make it, you just lie down in the living room and make yourself comfortable," Dorothy suggested, and Relena readily accepted the offer. 

  
  


Relena dragged herself to the couch and gracefully flopped down on it. The lamp that Dorothy had been using for reading was still on, and the intense light was hurting Relena's eyes. Relena went to turn off the light when she saw an odd photo. She picked it up to examine it. It was a picture of her and Dorothy. 

  
  


Married. 

  
  


Relena's hand covered her mouth in shock and she felt like she was going to throw up. She then picked up the book that Dorothy was reading. It was an old book, and it was bookmarked with a picture of Dorothy and Relena kissing. Relena felt the tears come back again. Where was she? What was happening. 

  
  


"Darling," Dorothy called from the kitchen, "An Eleena Ded called while you were out. She said not to forget. Do you know what she meant?" Dorothy poked her head in from the kitchen with a cup of steaming tea, "Sweetie, are you okay?"

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Relena's head popped up from her desk. "Shit that was a weird dream," Relena breathed and stretched her neck. She looked at the work that was laying on her desk. Notes and reports for the World Summit Meeting next Tuesday. She hadn't even chosen what to wear yet. Relena rubbed her temples and prayed for a distraction. 

  
  


The phone beeped and Relena thankfully answered it a little too hurried, "Yes?"

  
  


"A man named Quatre Winner on line 1 for you Miss," a familiar voice announced elegantly, "Should I tell him you'll call back? I know you're busy..."

  
  


"No, its fine, I'll take it," Relena smiled. She pressed the button for line 1, "Hello Mr. Winner," Relena greeted kindly. 

  
  


"I think you've known me long enough to call me Quatre," Quatre's voice laughed. 

  
  


Relena leaned back in her leather chair and grinned, "So what do I owe the most perfectly timed phone call in all of history?" Relena asked. 

  
  


"You owe it to my wedding. You haven't confirmed yet," Quatre tsked playfully. 

  
  


"Wedding?" Relena was caught off guard.

  
  


"You forgot?" Quatre asked offended. 

  
  


"No, I'm just not myself today, I had the weirdest dream and its affecting me, I just can't think straight," Relena sighed. 

  
  


"Want to talk?" Quatre offered, but Relena declined. 

  
  


"No, I think I just need a distraction for awhile. When is it again? I have a new secretary and she is so disorganized, I don't even know if I received the official invitation," Relena rolled her eyes as she lied. 

  
  


"I understand. It's three weeks from Tuesday," Quatre replied. 

  
  


Relena searched her desk for a calender. She glanced at the clock and got an eerie premonition. 

  
  


1:27. 

  
  


Relena shook her head and found the calender readily, "So that would be November 23."

  
  


"Yes, we've changed our minds, and instead of having the wedding at my Arabian estate, Trowa thought it would be nice to have on the L3 colony. You can always see the stars better up there," Relena froze. 

  
  


Trowa?

  
  


"So have you decided who is going to take whose last name?" Relena asked. Had she heard right? Maybe this was a mistake, and she was just reading into something. It couldn't be Trowa. 

  
  


"Trowa is going to take my last name," Quatre answered and Relena took in a deep breath. She was happy for them, she really was, it was just a shock. 

  
  


"Great," Relena smiled, "Is Heero coming too?" 

  
  


"It took awhile to get a hold of him, but I finally talked him into coming. You should know how hard it is to find him, especially when he is away on Preventer business, " Quatre laughed. 

  
  


"I bet he's coming with Duo too," Relena mumbled to herself. 

  
  


"What was that?" Quatre asked, instantly stopping himself from laughing.

  
  


"Nothing," Relena regretted even letting the words slip. 

  
  


"No, you were talking about Duo again. We have been over this before. Its over. Duo isn't going to hurt you anymore. I know that he tried to kill you, but you didn't do anything wrong. He's dead, he can't hurt you anymore," Quatre's voice came out strained over the phone. 

  
  


"What?" Relena immediately wished the confusion in her voice wasn't so evident. 

  
  


"I know that you are having a rough time, I would too if one of my friends were to try to kill me, but Duo is gone. It isn't your fault he thought that you were standing in the way of him and Heero. Heero loves you, not Duo, and that is a good thing. Its not your fault that Duo couldn't handle that. He had some mental issues and you have to stop blaming yourself," Quatre tried to soothe over the phone. 

  
  


Relena felt her hear beat race. Duo wanted to kill her because she was standing in the way of Heero and him. Duo was dead though. Gone, forever. It was just her and Heero now. 

  
  


"Thanks Duo, I guess its just the stress getting to me," Relena sighed. 

  
  


"Relena," Quatre's concerned voice became very very serious over the phone. 

  
  


"What?" Relena asked innocently. 

  
  


"You just called me Duo," Quatre informed Relena and she froze. What was wrong with her?

  
  


"Relena..." the tell-tale voice echoed through her room. It was much clearer than the other time before, but still muffled, "Eleena's dead."

  
  


"Relena?" Quatre called through the phone, but Relena was frozen in fear. "Relena? Relena? Relena!!!" A panic stricken Quatre screamed over the phone, but Relena could already feel the bony fingers snaking around her arms, holding her place. 

  
  


"Eleena's dead."

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Relena had to fight to open her eyes. The room around her was a bright white and it hurt. Relena's throat was burning, and her chest hurt. Relena gazed lazily around the room. 

  
  


Heero was sitting beside her, holding her hand, and Quatre was on her other side, he had his head in his hands. Duo was at the back of the room in a corner, sitting in a chair. He looked sad, but also in deep contemplation. Out in the hallway, Wufei and Trowa stood calmly. There was a female surgeon getting a machine out of the corner, and nurses busily grabbing various instruments. Relena was at a hospital. 

  
  


But what was more disturbing than to find herself at a hospital, was to find that there was a dark shadow hovering beside her. Dark torn robes flowed and defied gravity as a dark hood covered a large face. One bony and grey finger was curled around an old, blood-stained scythe, the other was pointing at Relena. 

  
  


Shinigami turned to Duo and rapid high pitched sounds came forth, but Relena couldn't understand them. They weren't human or of any language that she knew. Duo folded his hands in front of him and then leaned his chin on them. He looked at Relena and then at Heero. Duo closed his eyes and Relena began to panic. 

  
  


Shinigami repeated the inhuman noise and Relena flinched. Duo stared Relena straight in the eye and then turned to Shinigami and nodded. 

  
  


With one swift movement Shinigami brought his scythe up and came down on Relena. 

"Eleen"

  
  


"Eleen's"

  
  


"Eleen's debt"

  
  


"Eleena's debt"

  
  


"Eleena Ded"

  
  


"Eleena's dead"

  
  


"Relena's dead"

  
  


"Relena's dead"

  
  


"Relena's dead"

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


"Shit, Relena's dead, we lost her," the female doctor slammed her fist against the wall.

  
  


The nurse then confirmed, "Time of Death: 1:27."

  
  


~End of 1:27~

  
  


Author's Notes: That was fun. Sorry Jay, I ripped you off. I am really sorry, but I had to make Relena pay. Yep, all that was so I could kill Relena. ^_^ I hate her... she has to pay for keeping Heero and Duo apart. ^______^ toodles!


End file.
